trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
TimidGangliocyte
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |caption = ' i-if my calculatiOns are cOrrect... WE ARE ALL GoING To DIE HoRRIBLE DEATHS' |screenname = timidGangliocyte |title = Heir of Life |style =Capitalization varies from all lowercase to all uppercase, sometimes stutters, reverse capitalization for the letter "o", x="%", 0="o". Sometimes writes in run-on sentences, usually doesn't use punctuation. |specibus = Flailkind |modus = Encryption |age = 8 Alternian Sweeps (17.33 Earth years) |dream = Derse |relations = Valvet Vasimo - Moirail Vylkra Locira - flushed crush Hawkdad - Lusus/Sprite (deceased) The Examiner - Ancestor |planet = Land of Vines and Numbers }} Be the Anxious One Your name is NETSKY LIMNOR and SWEET JEGUS YOU ARE AN EMOTIONAL MESS. All your life you have suffered from TERRIBLE ANXIETY. You have been trying to OVERCOME your anxiety for years, but no matter what you try you always seem to panic at the thought of anything social or important. To make things worse, you also suffer from ASTHMA. Together, the two can be a deadly and terrifying combination, but thankfully you have an extra caring moirail who will always help you in your times of need. However, as a result of your disabilities you tend to over exaggerate your feelings, a trait that makes you seem really weird in the eyes of others. Other trolls take advantage of this and like to pick on you and startle you, but you have grown used to the playful abuse. You have an interest for COMPUTERS as well as WAR NOVELS, even though you will do ANYTHING to avoid CULLING, you can't help but find the STRATEGY behind WAR to be FASCINATING. Other trolls commonly think you are WEAK, but in fact you are quite INTELLIGENT and MERCIFUL, the second trait of which is uncommon for your species. As far as computers go, you love to program, which you are actually very skilled at doing. You also like to play online games, however your anxiety tends to get the best of you and you panic at the thought of playing with random strangers. Good thing the game you will be playing soon will be with 11 of your closest friends. Your trolltag is timidGangliocyte and you tend to speak WITH A BIT oF NERVoUSNESS and and and uh, OcassiOnal s-stutters. Personality Netsky is a very timid and nervous troll. This is because he suffers from a severe case of social anxiety which makes him easily prone to panic attacks. Just the thought of having to do anything around others makes him shaky and queasy. Along with anxiety he has terrible asthma. Without his inhaler, he would surely be dead by now. He can be described as a loner, but he stays by himself willingly. Some trolls worry for his mental health, but thankfully he is not depressed by any means, he just likes to be alone. He tends to panic less when he is no around others. The most merciful of the trolls, Netsky dislikes culling of any kind. In fact, he will do anything in his power to avoid doing such an act, but sometimes accidents happen. If he sees any sort of organism with an injury, he will either try to heal it on the spot or take it back to his lab to give it artificial limbs/organs. Although he hates culling, he absolutely adores the strategy of war, and loves to read old war novels and soldier journals. He is a very understanding and forgiving troll. He acts as a sort of a therapist to the others. A great listener, he is never aggressive and very open to new friendships. Relationships In the beginning, Netsky was bullied by nearly all of the trolls. Over time, however, many of them have grown to enjoy his company and respect him as a friend. His best friend above all others is Valvet Vasimo. After a peculiar accident, Valvet's heart was literally torn from his body. Valvet begged for Netsky's assistance, of course he willingly accepted. After hours of intense surgery, Netsky was able to replace Valvet's damaged heart with a newly functioning artificial one. (However the extent of his surgical abilities were limited, and thus were unable to fully repair his eyes.) During the recuperation process, the two were able to learn more about each other and a deep friendship blossomed. The two are great moirails now and compliment each other's personalities perfectly. Ever since Vylkra Locira saved him from a dangerous lusus attack, Netsky has held a flushed crushed on her. He has yet to muster up the courage to tell her his true feelings - the very thought fills him with anxiety. In the mean time, he will be the best assistant he can be to help her lead their team to victory. Although he will not show his feelings on the matter, he strongly dislikes Altmyr Chival simply because he has flushed feelings for Vylkra as well. He fears Vylkra may find his affection more appealing since he is more confident, but he will still not interject with his emotions. With the help of his good friend Gimlet Magnia, Netsky was able to give Valvet his new heart. Gimlet built the heart contraption while Netsky programmed it and surgically implanted it. The two are good friends and like to build robots together. Netsky is oblivious to the fact that Gimlet has a flushed crush on him. Lusus/Kernelsprite Netsky's lusus is a hawk-like beast with a spiked ball at the end of his tail. The claws on his wings resemble Netsky's horns while his tail resembles his weapon, a [http://www.webanswers.com/post-images/7/79/6BEDF085-248A-4F82-A69A50415757E608.jpg'Flail'] Hawkdad has a complicated relationship with his son. Although he is proud of him for his intelligence, he worries for his son's well-being. Hawkdad has tried to teach him to fight and cull for himself, but his efforts turned out unsuccessful. Time and time again Hawkdad has tried to push his son to new lengths, but he worries Netsky will think he is not proud of him for who he his. He loves his son unconditionally, he just hopes he will do well in the future on his own. Psionic Ability His position on the hemospectrum allows for him to possess a powerful psionic ability. His psionics correlate to defense rather than offense. He is able to create force fields and other types of shields. Trivia Netsky's name comes from a type of computer worm called "Netsky". Netsky's last name, "Limnor" is a type of visual programming system. Ironically, this programming system does not require the use of code. Netsky wears blue shoes, the color of his Moirail's blood color. Category:The-kiwi-nemesis Category:Yellow Blood Category:Male Category:Troll